


High Voltage

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Broken Bones, Coming Untouched, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Deepthroating, Electrocution, Ero Guro, Estim, F/M, Forced Orgasm, French Characters, Futanari, Gratuitous Smut, Immortality, Kissing, Large Cock, Mad Scientists, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Necrophilia, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Painful Sex, Paralysis, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prolapse, Psychopaths In Love, Rimming, Self-Indulgent, Shemale, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Switching, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Trans Female Character, Urination, Weird Biology, Wetting, dickgirl, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Wesker and Morpheus have electrifying fun together.
Relationships: Morpheus D. Duvall/Albert Wesker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> From 2018.  
> Morpheus trans icon, don't @ me.
> 
> While this is fully consensual and enthusiastic, this fic still contains rather graphic and brutal content.  
> Please mind the tags and proceed with caution.

"May I examine you?"

"I'm not a lab rat." Morpheus scoffed haughtily.

"I don't want to run tests. I just want to see how the virus has changed you. You're just so... perfect." Wesker put a slight emphasis on the word perfect. A hint of lust in his voice. He knew Morpheus would not be insensitive to flattery.

Indeed, the Tyrant smiled, slowly doing a full twirl on herself, allowing Wesker to admire her body, "Feast your eyes then, doctor."

Wesker was in awe. He had never seen someone react like this to the virus. Especially when exposed to such an experimental and volatile strain. The woman's genetic makeup must have been exceptional to bond with it to such an impressive degree. No loss of cognition. No unwanted mutations.

He slowly, cautiously, approached his hand, almost feverish.

Gauging for a reaction.

Seeing as Morpheus did not object to his proximity, he gently touched her arm, trailing inquisitive fingers all the way to her shoulder. He felt the thick exoskeleton under his digits, hard like diamond, pure white and iridescent like pearls, safe for a few streaks of blood red marring its surface on the left side. He knew the Tyrant had been gravely injured and the virus had saved her life. Though she still bore the scars of her ordeal, the marks had arranged in a pattern that was almost artistic and presented no weak points at all. She was fully healed.

Before his hand could continue its exploration, Wesker felt a sharp jolt of pain that sent his nerves ablaze and forced him to retreat with a hiss.

Morpheus had a small, falsely coy laugh, "Careful, doctor. I'm high voltage."

Wesker had never been electrocuted before. His new body had never been tested against this kind of pain. His strengthened flesh and bones were completely vulnerable to it.

Vulnerability.

A feeling he had not experienced in many long years. Even this level of pain had become unknown to him after all this time. He was so impervious to damage, not many things could provoke such a reaction from him.

He smiled, stretching the cramped muscles in his shocked arm, "If you don't like me touching you, just say so."

"My apologies." Morpheus purred, stepping closer, her heels clacking onto the floor, "I find myself having a hard time controlling my... impulses, when I feel pleasure."

Wesker felt a small shiver creep down his spine at the Tyrant's lecherous tone.

He loved where this was going.

"But perhaps I'm too much for you to handle, Mr. scientist." Morpheus giggled, giving a light tap to the man's chest with her index finger. Right where the first two buttons of his black shirt were undone and exposed his conductive flesh.

In the fraction of a second that their skin connected, Wesker felt the sting of electricity inside of him again and gasped. The hair on his arms and pectorals rose up and he trembled in both lust and pain. Already, he was getting hard from the teasing.

"I can handle anything." he panted, elated, reciprocating Morpheus' flirtatious advances. Without so much as a hint of fear, he put both his hands on the Tyrant's wide hips, covered in sharp ridges. Any normal human would have had their palms cut open from such contact. To him, it was merely pleasant texture.

The fingers resumed their exploration, much to Morpheus' approval. She had not been touched since her transformation. No one could withstand her proximity for long enough to be intimate. She did his best to keep her internal dynamo under control, but the sensation was just too good to bear.

Wesker grit his teeth as he was zapped again. Only for a short moment, but the burn was quite intense. This time, however, he endured, not taking his hands off. He let the electricity wash over him, paralyzing his muscles, aching deep within his bones. Once the shock vanished, his hard-on throbbed in his pants, leaking with an eager need. He had always been fond of pain, but this was a whole new level of it.

So lovely.

Trembling, his hands trailed up and cupped Morpheus' round breasts. Not soft and malleable like that of a human woman, these were just as hard and sharp as the rest of her body. She was a living marble statue. Utterly beautiful, flawless, and smooth. Every other Tyrant was defective. Merely lab-grown abominations. This one was the complete opposite.

Wesker had worked for so many years on creating the ultimate lifeform.

This was it.

Though he was not entirely responsible, he still felt great pride that the project had led to such fruition. His and Birkin's research coming together into a perfect being of pure beauty and power. The achievement of their mutual dream. How he wished his friend was still there to gaze upon this marvel.

However, Wesker grew slightly puzzled. Despite not having known Morpheus personally in his life, he knew one thing : she had not been born biologically female. And, as far as he was aware, cosmetic surgery was not part of someone's DNA, therefore the virus would not have built around it.

"How did you get... those?" he inquired, his hands still busy caressing the splendid bosom before him. He could feel a constant current coursing through his arms. Even when relaxed, the Tyrant's body surged from deep within, awaiting to unleash another jolt at the slightest disturbance of its peace.

"The virus works in mysterious ways, doesn't it?" Morpheus' voice was now hushed by lust, her breath heavy.

She did his best to control the flow of energy bursting forth as her chest was toyed with in the most exquisite ways. Though her skin was hardened, she had not lost any of her sensitivity. The warm hands upon her breasts were a delight, "My assumption is that it somehow scrambled my hormones. Like the virus knew what I've always dreamt of being. It certainly made me gorgeous, don't you think, doctor?"

Morpheus found her new, perfected body even better than her old, human self. She had always been unhappy with the hand she had been dealt. Now, she had transcended into the unattainable. She was no longer constrained by the boundaries of gender. She had ascended.  


Her hands trailed over Wesker's body. Her enlarged, mutated arm, the one which had received the blessed injection, could not do much due to its size. Nevertheless, she was able to unbutton the man's shirt, revealing bulging pectorals and defined abdominal muscles, covered in a soft, golden fuzz.

"It's the first time I see a buff scientist."

With a girlish giggle, Morpheus trailed her long fingernails over the chiselled physique, letting the tiniest bit of current flow through them, just enough to titillate.

"I'm not exclusively a scientist." Wesker purred at the soft scratches against his skin, "My line of work requires being in good shape. Besides, it's something I've always valued."

"I can tell."

The Tyrant devoured the man with her eyes. She had worked at Umbrella for long enough to have seen plenty of the miserable little employees. All tired, hunched over, who had aged and let themselves go. This certainly was not the case for Wesker. He was obviously concerned with preserving his appearance. He was both beautiful and refined, two qualities which never failed to win her over.

And so, eager to open such a present, she began to unbuckle the man's belt. She dearly hoped he would win a big prize and wasn't disappointed as she finished undressing his partner. She sighed with delight at the sight of the erection bobbing in front of her face.

But a sharp hiss of pain above drew her attention.

Without even realizing it, in her excitement, Morpheus had electrocuted the member as she went to touch it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the Tyrant laughed. Her words sounded almost condescending. Despite her manners, the first thing she did after his apology was to poke the man's glans with her index finger to send another jolt through it. Which drew more gleeful laughter from her, and more agonizing groans from her partner.

"You're absolutely terrible." Wesker said while sharing her amusement after the ache subsided. His erection bounced with the shock, his balls tightening from the new sensation, "You should kiss it better."

With a knowing smile, Morpheus licked her lips before pressing them to the dripping tip, gliding her tongue over the slit, savouring the taste of precome. Electricity surged through her once again and she felt her partner shake uncontrollably as she took him inside her mouth. She did her best to pace out the flares of pain, but sometimes she just couldn't control herself. She was so overjoyed to be intimate with someone once again. Especially when that someone was the absolutely gorgeous and renowned Albert Wesker.

Morpheus worked him up with her tongue for a bit, savouring his musky taste. She slurped, drooling copiously. She knew that her saliva also gave people's skin a slight tingle of numbness. There were no parts of her that were not charged with lightning.

Taking advantage of her increased size, the Tyrant swallowed the entire length and then also stuffed the balls into her mouth when she reached the base. She licked the smooth skin ravenously, working Wesker up, entertained by his desperate whines every time current surged through his dick.

However, before she let his pleasure truly build up, she stopped and rose back to her heeled feet. She certainly did not want to tire him out just yet. There were so many things that she would like to try.

The Tyrant trailed his eager fingers up the finely toned thighs of her partner and gave his lips a small, playful peck.

"What would you like to study first, doctor?" Morpheus spoke cheerfully, pressing her body against Wesker's.

She was amused at how much smaller than her he was. Back when she was human, he would have been much bigger than her. She used to be a lithe, delicate person.

Not anymore.

Though she now resembled a woman, she had the bearings of a deadly Amazon. She was immense and bulky. She could easily put such a big, buff scientist in his place.

"Did the virus completely change you?" Wesker inquired as his eyes glanced over the intricate details of the sculpted features before him. He could get lost in those sensual curves.

"You mean... do I still have a dick?" Morpheus' voice changed from sing-song feminine to brooding and fully masculine mid-sentence.

She sounded dangerous and predatory.

Wesker loved it. He nodded, unable to take his gaze away from the Tyrant. Man or woman, it did not matter to him, but he was curious to know what he was about to get into.

"I'm the best of both worlds." Morpheus cooed as she played between her legs with her non-mutated hand. Pale fingers moving between crimson creases of soft flesh. The only place where she was not fully armoured. It truly looked like a luscious pussy. Lips glistening with desire.  


Mere seconds later, a long, ribbed, tentacle-like appendage descended between her thighs. Monstrous in size, designed to delve deep and stimulate regions that should never be reached.

"Well, isn't that a treat." Wesker quivered at the sight of the organ, twisting and coiling, dripping and slimy, ready to do some ravage.

Enticed, he grabbed a hold of it, his hands gliding over its hard ridges. Electricity coursed through him again, which made him yelp, then chuckle. The delicious, burning pain. He got quite a kick out of it.

"I wonder, what would you like me to do with it?" Morpheus' voice was back to fully feminine, but now full of unabashed lust, "I've got quite a few ideas myself."

Wesker's mind raced with the possibilities. Such a beautiful thing, it would be a shame not to try it out. To see just how quick it could make him come. Without hesitation, he grabbed lube from a pocket in his pants, sitting atop the pile of his discarded clothes nearby.

"I want all of it inside of me. Right now." he said, his breath growing huskier, as he slicked the long tentacle. It was already quite slippery naturally, but given its enormous size and harsh textures, a bit more lubrication would go a long way.

Morpheus simpered in sympathy. She knew it wouldn't be easy to handle, but she had also heard of how resilient her partner was supposed to be. If someone could potentially have fun taking what the virus had endowed her with, it was Wesker.

"Just tell me if it's ever too much for you." the Tyrant whispered in the man's ear as she bent him over the nearby stretcher. Her hand slowly trailed his strapping back, letting out just the slightest hint of electricity, watching as the skin covered in goosebumps.

"Don't you worry about me. I'm even tougher than I look." Wesker smiled as he spread his legs. 

Shortly thereafter, he felt the tentacle caress his entrance, soon followed by a strong shock against it. He was more familiar with the pain now and relished every jolt.

Slowly, the ribbed appendage slithered its way within. Its rough texture ground hard against his inner walls, sending pleasurable shivers up his spine and into his loins.

Any mere mortal would have been completely disembowelled from the inside out by this thing. To him, however, it was nothing. His superhuman body accepted the sharp edges without so much as a hint of protest. No blood, no pain, just extreme and otherworldly sensations he had never experienced before. The friction was delightfully intense.

Growing thicker in girth towards the base, the tentacle spread him wide open the further it delved. His nerves burned as another jolt crackled through his entire body, like so many knives piercing him, utterly exquisite.

Merely had he been filled up, Wesker came hard from the tentacle pushing into his stomach and the sweetest pain that accompanied it. Somehow, the shocks felt energizing too. His orgasm was strong and abundant. His seeds spilled over the stretcher underneath, numerous slick, white streaks over its sickly green mattress.

"You certainly wasted no time." Morpheus had a small laugh at how quickly she had sent her partner over the edge, "I had expected you to last much longer."

Wesker smiled, out of breath, still dazed, legs shaking, "That took me by surprise too."

He could hardly believe he had come this fast from it. Of course, he had his tremendous arousal to blame, but never before had he finished before it even started. It was almost embarrassing.

"Pay me no mind." he sighed contentedly, rolling his shoulders and pressing himself harder onto the tentacle still inside of him, "My dick is a selfish prick."

Both shared a laugh and Morpheus reached underneath her partner and squeezed his balls, almost hard enough to hurt, but not quite.

"I'll punish you for this."

Again, the masculine and threatening voice that made Wesker shiver with anticipation.

"Oh, please do so." he gasped as he felt his insides being spread apart as a slow twist began working them.

Morpheus made her tentacle squirm as deep as possible within, taking special care to rub all of the weak spots and give them a hard jolt as well.

Slowly, steadily, she increased her ministrations. Her member undulating, pulling out, then slinking its way back in. The waves of its movements growing in strength and quickening in pace.

Wesker mewled while his insides were churned so diligently. The contraction of his shocked muscles, combined with the grinding texture of Morpheus' member made his inner walls stick to it. Every time the Tyrant pulled out, his rectum would follow, only to be pushed right back in.

The tentacle now wriggled violently, driving him insane with pleasure and pain.

"Oh fuck! Oh... fuck." Wesker panted, shaking as yet another orgasm, better than the last, tore through him along with the electricity.

"That's not too much for you now, is it?" Morpheus giggled. She was not truly concerned. In fact, she moved her member even more vigorously, trashing the man's insides, making sure to shock him plenty as she did so.

Wesker could not answer. He didn't even have time to recover from his orgasm that a new one took over. The painful jolt that followed ached deep within his bones, making all of his muscles cramp in unison, causing him to piss himself. He didn't even realize it. His mind went blank and completely disconnected from his body every time he was electrocuted.

"My, my, what a mess." Morpheus had a soft coo, amused by how far she could push her partner. He seemed completely overwhelmed by what she had to offer, yet he did not seem to want to stop any time soon.

Wesker could hardly breathe, feeling punched in the gut, past his rectum and into his sigmoid. It was even better than fisting. Harder, deeper, the tentacle twirled and convulsed within the farthest recesses of his anatomy. The penetration so long and deep. Twenty-five inches of rough, armoured Tyrant dick pulled all the way out and then shoved all the way back in. Over and over. Faster than he could register. Bone-white, hard pelvis crashing against his raised ass, filling the room with wet, slapping sounds echoing against its austere walls.

"Ça te plaît, mon beau? Tu m'as l'air de bien prendre ton pied quand je te ruine les tripes."

Enraptured, Morpheus did not even notice reverting to her main language.

Luckily for her, Wesker was fluent in French. However, in his current state, he could only answer gibberish. Having forgotten his own tongue.

Weeps and gurgles escaped his throat with every strong shove inside of his maltreated hole. The violence of the pounding left him in a whirlwind of torturous revelry. His dick hung limp between his strong thighs, swaying with the brutality of the motion. A long, slimy tendril of precome dripping from its tip. Though he was no longer hard, his body was having multiple dry orgasms, one after the other. His ass subjected to alien sensations. The friction so agonizing. His hole bright red, swollen and numb.

He felt like he was going to be torn apart, but once again, the capacities of his body were surprising. He had never been so thoroughly wrecked and, although it was nigh unbearable, somehow he knew he would actually be able to handle much more than what he was currently given. His limits were yet to be reached and, in the back of his bewildered mind, he began to wonder if he would ever find them. No matter what happened to him, no matter how much strain he was put through, his body could handle any kind of ordeal.

And oh did he love pushing himself so far.

Morpheus took great pleasure in dragging her razor-sharp fingernails over Wesker's hairy chest. So tough, she couldn't even break the skin, But she sure could press them hard enough to hurt. Taking special care to graze them over his sensitive nipples and torture them with electricity. She could feel how her partner just kept coming and coming, over and over again, and it pleased her.

"Regarde-moi ça. Tes couilles sont complètement vides de foutre et tu continues quand même de jouir comme une salope en chaleur. J'adore."

A cruel laugh and a hard spank later, Morpheus zapped her partner once again. The screams of pain were laced with a certain longing, almost begging, not for it to end, but for further punishment.

"Harder. Give me more." Wesker grunted and slavered like a beast, rocking his hips along with the brutal thrusts of the Tyrant, desperate for the aberrant thrills to take their toll on him. He craved to be fucked until he passed out from exhaustion and he felt like Morpheus might finally be the one to elevate him to new sexual heights.

"Mmh, are you sure you can take it?" Morpheus hummed, slightly concerned, "If you could see what I'm seeing right now. You look like someone who should be begging for it to stop rather than begging for more."

She had never seen an asshole so mangled and violated. It was gorgeous to behold and she greatly admired how capable the man was. But, given his current state, she was a bit stupefied to find that this still wasn't enough to satisfy him.

"That bad?" Wesker chuckled.

Indeed, he did not feel so hot. Everything hurt right down to his marrow. His muscles were so exhausted they couldn't even tremble anymore. He could feel how ruined his body was. He had never experienced this sensation before. Like he was carved out from the inside, completely hollow, every time the tentacle pulled away.

"Did I get too loose for you?" he had a short snicker as he lifted his shoulders, not even knowing where he found the strength to do so. Reaching around with his right arm, he shoved his entire hand inside of his distended hole along with Morpheus' electrical appendage.

His heart skipped a beat at the realization of how ravaged his rear was. Too bad he couldn't see, he thought, for it must have been quite a feast for the eyes.

"Now, fuck me harder. See if you can get me to beg you to stop."

"Don't come crying if you can't walk right for a week afterwards."

"That'd be so hot. Fucking destroy me."

With a cruel smile, Morpheus used all of her inhuman strength to give Wesker the beating he so craved. A human's bones would have been pulverized, their flesh mashed into a pulp, from the sheer force of her thrusts.

Not Wesker though. His ass grew bruised by the hard ridges on the Tyrant's hips. Lovely spots of blue and purple against reddened skin. His knuckles were scraped off from rubbing against the undulating erection. Nevertheless, he was handling it without any efforts and kept encouraging him.

"Yes. Just. Like. That." he only had enough breath for one short word before the tentacle invaded his insides again and again and cut his respiration by compressing his organs up against his diaphragm.

Morpheus loved to see how tired he had become. His inner walls almost felt like mush around her. Her pleasure increased by the man's agony. His wails of despair, the convulsions of his entire body every time he was shocked. It felt amazing.

Slowly, Wesker's mind came undone as he was being fucked silly by the beautiful Tyrant. His rear throbbed, aching as it was beaten raw. More lightning brought him to ruin, electrocuting him violently. He couldn't help wetting himself again as he lost control of his entire body. Had Morpheus not been cradling him in his oversized, clawed arm, he would have sunk to the floor like a stringless puppet. He could no longer move, his strength drained completely. His hand was pulled from inside of him as his arms grew heavier and hung by his sides, wavering in the air. He knew that last shock had taken its toll on him and left him within an inch of his life.

He would not survive the next one.

Grabbing him by the nape, the Tyrant dragged her partner away from the stretcher. She took a hold of his legs and hung him upside-down, his face on the cold ground, his ass upward, between her alabaster legs.

Wesker looked even more helpless in this position and Morpheus relished the power she had over him. She could delve even deeper inside and admire how his toned stomach rose every time the long tentacle invaded it. With a wicked smile, she pressed her bone stiletto hard into the man's cheek, grinding his head firmly against the floor and pinning him in a contorted way. The sadistic pleasure she got from the view made her blood so hot she felt like she would melt.

"Do you want me to come inside of you? I'm warning you though, it's just as shocking as I am."

Wesker's enfeebled heart raced at his words. That sounded both terrifying and enticing.

"In-inside... I want... inside." he could hardly speak, his face smushed underneath the Tyrant's foot.

"Je m'en doutais bien." Morpheus had a short, cruel chuckle, "You'll be regretting that later."

Accelerating her pace, letting her peak rise from deep inside, the Tyrant moaned in ecstasy. Despite the sorry state in which her partner was, his body was still amazingly pleasurable. He was completely loose now, his anus sloppy and dripping. It was terribly swollen due to the constant grind against it. The soft, squishy insides offered no resistance, prolapsing and drooping, limp, red, and squelching, out of his defeated hole.

The pleasure made Morpheus' body surge with electricity. She felt energized, but she knew that her partner did not fare so well against it. The current was almost constant now as she was nearing her climax. It was such a joy to find someone who could withstand her and to finally get a chance to try her new body to the fullest. She had played with herself before, but never had the occasion to have sex since her transformation.

Morpheus' nails dug into the soft flesh of the man's rear. If she scratched with all of her strength, she could leave inflamed welts upon it. They would disappear rapidly, but the satisfaction of seeing them was all the same. She also noticed her heel in Wesker's cheek had pierced the skin and he was bleeding, a small droplet of red against perspiring lustre. Perhaps now that would be enough for him.

The Tyrant's pleasure surged along with the power inside of her. Lightning began crackling around her curvaceous body and she let it take over as she came. All that pent-up energy unleashed with her release. To finally be able to ejaculate inside of someone. This was absolutely amazing. Her charged semen shot deep within Wesker's stomach, filling up his distended rectum and squirting out of his ass, dripping down his arched back, painfully paralyzing everything it came in contact with.

The shock was far too great for him to take. The full jolt unleashed by Morpheus, along with her electrified sperm, tore through his entire being. His heart palpitated faster and faster, beating so hard in his chest, it hurt like nothing ever had before. He felt like it would break his ribcage and explode.

Until it gave up and stopped pumping altogether.

His vision tunnelled.

Then nothing.

○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○○◦○◦○◦○

"I broke you, didn't I?"

A soft, concerned voice spoke, it sounded distant, but it was Wesker's mind that was far away.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, his blurry vision adjusted, ever so slowly, as his pale lashes fluttered.

The beautiful Tyrant's face, brows knit in worry, close to his own. Her delicate hand caressing his hair.

Wesker breathed in, dazed, feeling like his body weighed a ton. He was laying on the stretcher, his partner sitting next to him, so immense in comparison.

Morpheus pressed a soft kiss to his damp forehead.

He smiled, "You killed me."

"I did, didn't I?" the Tyrant whined, "I didn't mean to. I never thought my body would discharge absolutely everything in one go. Look at me, I have no electricity left now."

She had a short, nervous chuckle. Not because her internal battery had run dry, it would recharge soon enough, but because never before had she shocked someone so hard. She was worried that she had just upset her partner. Of course, she knew Wesker was immortal, but she had never intended to straight up murder him.

"It felt amazing." Wesker laughed, his body gradually recovering from being fried to death.

Dying was always such a huge rush and he always felt high after regaining consciousness. He was light-headed and unreasonably happy. He wanted to hug his partner to reassure her, but his arms were like lead.

Morpheus did hug him though, with a long sigh of relief.

Wesker appreciated being able to touch her without being zapped. However, the sharp edges of the Tyrant bore through his flesh. It seemed to be impossible to be near her without pain, but he didn't mind.

As his senses came back, he took notice to the tingle inside of him. Like his whole digestive tract was asleep. He could hardly move, his strength refusing to return to the affected areas.

"How long does it last?" he inquired.

He had never experienced this kind of sensation before. The soreness of their coupling was increased by the paralyzing semen injected inside of him. He was thankful that Morpheus was not as abundant as the other Tyrants he had encountered because he might have been rendered entirely impotent for a long while.

"I don't know." Morpheus snickered. She felt very little pity for the fool who had gone against her warning, "You wanted to observe what powers the virus had granted me, no? Now you get to witness it firsthand."

With a devious smile, the Tyrant slicked her fingers with the come dripping from her partner's gaping prolapse and smeared it over his nipples.

Instantly, Wesker felt them grow erect and numb. Blood rushed down to his loins in response. Once again, he was hard, twitching desperately.

Morpheus noticed with an exasperated expression upon her face, "What will it take to tire you?"

Her come-drenched hand moved over towards the erection, glazing it in the slimy, white fluid. She then cupped his balls, making sure to thoroughly coat them in the sticky substance as well.

"Oh... fuck." Wesker panted desperately as his dick was now throbbing, feeling like a thousand little prickles went through its tender nerves. A constant surge of stings.

The Tyrant worked her index finger underneath his foreskin, making sure to torture every nook and crannies. She'd make him pay for being so greedy. How dare he be fucked to death and come back to life still asking for more? Was he not satisfied?

She simply adored tormenting him. The man had no limits, it seemed. She could do what she wanted and didn't have to worry about tiring him out. After all, they were the same, both superior beings made perfect by the virus.

Two Tyrants at play.

Her fingernail brushed over the slit at the tip, eliciting a wanton mewl from her partner.

Morpheus licked her pale grey lips, plump and shiny.

"In?"

"Yes..."

Wesker remained breathless as the finger was pressed inside of his urethra. The sensation was tremendous. His meatus now electrified and tingling.

Morpheus collected more of her come and worked her knuckles deeper inside the warm canal. It wasn't as tight as she had expected. Clearly her partner had a lot of experience. She wondered if there was anything he had never tried.

To see him squirm on the stretcher like that, helpless and overstimulated.

He was so gorgeous.

Morpheus leaned over and trailed her mouth over Wesker's muscular physique, dampened by a layer of pungent sweat. The virile taste of his skin utterly intoxicating. Her tongue trailed over his abused nipples, still in so much pain. Though the Tyrant's saliva also left the afflicted skin numb, the effects were far lesser than that of her seminal fluids, and was almost soothing given the situation. It drew many pleasurable gasps from her partner.

Her lips kept trailing up, kissing the man's neck, her fangs grazing his jugular, seeking his lips and locking their mouths in a passionate embrace. Her long index finger still hard at work inside of his erection.

Gradually, the Tyrant felt her energy building up again, ever so slightly. She sent a soft jolt through Wesker's member and revelled in feeling him tense up underneath her as they kissed. She moaned into his mouth, drooling and enamoured.

"Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, docteur Wesker?" Morpheus purred, already craving another go at the man and knowing that her desires were reciprocated.

"Would you like to sit on my dick? Or am I too small for you?" Wesker panted, his entire body in throes, yet screaming for more. Whatever the Tyrant had in mind, he would happily oblige.

"I think you're just right for me."

"Lube yourself up with your come."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Morpheus laughed, but she was already gathering the drippings from her partner's insides and slicking her hole with them.

"I'm sure. I want you to wreck my dick like you wrecked my ass."

Like a jungle cat, Morpheus climbed on the stretcher on all fours, over Wesker, allowing him to have a nice view before she sank her hips against him. Her ass swallowed the erection eagerly and she moaned as she hilted him. Despite their difference in size, the man was very well-endowed and it felt deliciously filling. Hot, turgid, lined with thick veins.

Just right.

Wesker was not used to being in a passive position while being the giver in bed, but it would be a nice change of pace. Morpheus was just so large and powerful, he was happy to sit back and submit for her. His dick felt contused by how hard the Tyrant's round buttcheeks were. Even her anus was like a vice around him, combined with the semen making his muscles contract so tightly. He knew Morpheus would have an even easier time defeating him this way. Thankfully, her insides were soft and warm, sucking him in and clinging to his member almost desperately.

The Tyrant began by gyrating her hips playfully, fully aware of how beautiful and hypnotizing she was, sitting right on top of her partner like this. However, this was but a feint, a gentle little tease before the real fun began.

As soon as she felt Wesker had grown more comfortable and relaxed underneath her weight, she pressed her mutated arm to his chest, pinning him down.

Morpheus rose up, let the numb erection slide almost all the way out of her, only to crash back down onto it, so hard it bruised the man's skin.

"Oh god, fuck!" Wesker almost screamed in both pleasure and pain. He felt like he was going to be crushed. His dick felt so compressed inside of the Tyrant, his confidence of being able to handle it almost faltered.

"Tu n'as encore rien vu."  


A glint of cruelty illuminated Morpheus' silvery eyes.

In a rush of panic, Wesker tried prying away the giant claws pressed onto his sore chest, but the Tyrant grabbed both of his wrists with her hand and immobilized him.

Part of him wanted this.

Part of him dreaded this.

He had wanted to be held like that, to feel powerless beneath his partner. His breath came in rapid succession, fevered and mad. He prayed Morpheus would not stop even if he begged. He would try his best not to do so, but it felt like torture at this point.

Relentless, the Tyrant bounced on the man's aching member, squeezing it so hard the muscle bent. Her rhythm was fast, her weight immense.

Wesker felt like that time Chris had dropped steel beams onto him back in Antarctica. At least his head was not the target now, but his pelvic bones protested every time the Tyrant's ass slammed into them. Her tentacle rebounded on his taut stomach with every move, practically whipping him. His skin had grown inflamed from constantly being hit so hard. The precome leaking from the tip of the monstrous appendage made the beaten skin tingle as well.

There was a lot more pain than pleasure to this.

Yet he still craved more.

And he was about to come.

He grit his teeth, the sensation unbearable. He doubted he'd even be able to squirt anything out due to how compressed his member was. His partner was also quite taken by her own impending climax. Leaned over, almost squashing his chest with the weight of her arm. Twisting his wrists at an angle that would have broken them had they not been so tough.

A long string of drool dripped from the Tyrant's lips and onto his face. He lapped at it, inebriated by lust.

"Kiss me." Wesker sobbed, barely able to articulate. The only way he could stop himself from crying for it to end was to have his mouth busy. He felt helpless. A feeling he had not experienced in so long, he could hardly recall when was the last time he did. He had to always be in control, always be the dominant one.

Not this time.

This time, he was the one being utterly subjugated. He was at the mercy of his partner and he completely abandoned himself.

Morpheus' lips met his in a languid kiss, their tongues dancing in dripping caresses as they tasted one another.

Wesker's whole body tensed up and, just as he was about to come, Morpheus did and he received another strong discharge of electricity, straight down his erection.

His arms were freed as the Tyrant lost her strength as an intense orgasm overtook her.

She threw his body backwards and moaned with delight. The paralyzing semen gushed from her twisting and curling tentacle and splattered Wesker's chest and part of his face. Pinpricks washed over his drenched skin and he squirmed in agony. Everything hurt so much and, like he had expected, his erection was too crushed for him to ejaculate.

"Oh god, fuck, make it stop." he sobbed in complete misery.

His mind could not take it anymore, but his body, his damned body, got off from pain so much it was almost ridiculous. His immortality made him yearn to be pushed further and further into a hell of constant torture.

As soon as his peak ended, Morpheus keeled over in exhaustion. Her sharp breasts nearly stabbed through the flesh on Wesker's chest, making him wince.

Painstakingly slow, he began to recover, though he was now almost fully paralyzed by being covered in the Tyrant's semen. His softening length slowly flopped out of his vice-like ass and he let out a sigh of relief as it did. The insane pressure finally gone.

Shakily, Morpheus straightened her back and caressed the sore spot her ridges had left in their wake. Her smaller hand worked the soft skin, massaging it gently. Once again, her energy was depleted. There was no risk of electrocuting her partner.

For now.

"Alors, docteur, satisfait?"  


Though he had been denied his release, Wesker was feeling amazing. The shocking treatment combined with the strength of his partner had left him battered and tired, but it was definitely something he wished to experience again, and soon.

"How about you give me a few hours to recover and we do this again?"

"You're impossible."


	2. Chapter 2

Feeling full of pinpricks, Wesker's mouth was stretched wide open around the Tyrant's tentacle. He could barely take half of it due to its increasing girth. His teeth grit against its hard surface. He could bite down if he wanted, there was no pain to be caused. The exoskeleton that armoured it was impervious to damage.

All Wesker could do was suck. He swallowed around the large member, cheeks hollowed, as it squirmed past his tonsils.

Getting Morpheus to agree to let him do this had taken a bit of insistence.

Some might even call it begging.

First, he had to convince the Tyrant that he had not had enough. This proved difficult given his recent resurrection and the state of his body. Then, he had to convince her that it would be fun to ejaculate all over his face and paralyze him. He was not concerned about not being able to use his mouth afterwards. He wanted to feel this.

He needed to feel this.

He was so intoxicated by his own lust, by the Tyrant's amazing abilities, the simple act of blowing her was enough to make him lose his mind. He held Morpheus' generous rear with both hands, urging her deeper. He felt his jaw dislocate and that tipped him over the edge. His own erection bounced in spasms as his release squirted out in long, white spurts over the floor.

"Tu es vraiment une putain de chienne, toi. Tu jouis alors que tu t'étrangles avec ma bite. Sans même toucher la tienne en plus. Je n'ai jamais vu une petite salope aussi affamée."

Morpheus' tone was patronizing, but her expression was wickedly perverted. Clearly, she was enjoying the view.

So was Wesker. The Tyrant was gorgeous from this angle. He could only groan and slurp in approval. The tentacle convulsing so deep down his throat now. He was completely numb from its precome, not even gagging as it descended all the way into his stomach. His icy, tears-filled eyes gazed up at his inhuman partner's gorgeous face, completely hypnotized by her empyrean elegance.

"Et tu n'as même pas honte."

Morpheus laughed softly, patting Wesker's blond hair, damp with sweat. He no longer was the dignified and cold scientist she had met just a few hours ago. It was a complete change, like they were two different persons. To reduce a man so prim and proper into a slavering whore, this was a newfound pleasure for the Tyrant. There was a lot of beauty to be found in someone who dared to bare their innermost vulnerability. Someone who revelled in their own suffering.

She was about to make him even more beautiful.

"Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir un facial? Ça ne te fera pas du bien."

At this point, Morpheus knew it was useless to warn him. Wesker would get what he wanted, regardless of the pain it might cause him.

"Je te préviens, lorsque ta stupide petite gueule sera paralysée, je vais te défoncer le cul bien proprement. Tu ne pourras plus marcher quand j'en aurai fini avec toi."

Wesker gurgled in excitement. He knew it would hurt. He knew he would no longer be able to speak afterwards. He wouldn't be able to say anything if he was in too much misery. He'd be left at the mercy of the Tyrant and he knew that, this time, he would not hold back. He'd be completely annihilated. The one thing he craved so desperately.

A few more brutal pumps inside of his gaping, aching mouth and Morpheus came. Down his throat first, straight into his stomach, but she quickly pulled out and let her electrical semen splatter over her partner's face, laden with sweat. The slimy liquid trickled down his heaving chest in thick rivulets.

Wesker groaned in horrible pain. He wanted to cuss at his own agony, but his jaw hung limp, his tongue flopping out, receiving an ample serving of come as well. The strong, sour taste was one he would have loved to swallow, but he couldn't now. Not even his own saliva and so he drooled all over himself, crying and screaming.

His entire face felt as if stabbed by searing needles boring all the way into his skull. It hurt so bad, yet made him feel so alive, so full of vigour.

His body yearned for the most intense sensations. Beyond pleasure, there was pain, yet still beyond that pain was pleasure again. Pure, unadulterated. When both feelings became indiscernible from one another, when he would lose control, there was his ultimate reward. A superior being rendered helpless and broken. It was a treat he seldom offered himself. A treat no humans could provide. He needed a Tyrant for this and he had just found the perfect one.

As her peak began to ebb away, Morpheus looked down at the mess she had left Wesker in. She hadn't noticed him collapsing to the floor. He was twitching, almost completely paralyzed from the waist up. His legs still functional, but he lacked the strength to use them after being electrocuted.

Without a care, the Tyrant grabbed one of the man's debilitated arms and flopped his limp shape supine over the stretcher. His legs spread, his erection still at attention and glistening in its own seed. The only muscle in his body that wasn't soft right now.

"I'll kill you again, if that's what it takes." Morpheus had a sadistic giggle, her voice so deep and threatening.

Wesker felt his loins flutter in both fear and excitement.

Positioning himself, the Tyrant sodomized him in a single, vicious push. Though he had recovered from their previous session, his ass no longer inside-out and inflamed, he was still extremely loose. His body accepted the immense intrusion, his stomach rose grotesquely at its enormous size and the ample squirms inside of his intestines. Those lovely, glossy abs deformed in a myriad of ways as the tentacle played freely within.

Wesker was too dazed to react. Even the choking noises that escaped his throat were involuntary. Caused by the alien appendage wrestling his internal organs into submission and pushing the air out of his lungs by delving too deep.

A hard shock rocked him to his very core. Burning pain coursed through his entire body, tingling in his fingers, his toes, his scalp. His hair was a complete mess from the numerous jolts he had received. Something which he would never allow under normal circumstances, but he couldn't do anything about it at the moment. He didn't even notice. He just laid there, disabled and helpless, covered in numbing come. Morpheus saw him in his most primal state. In his most vulnerable aspect. A miserable little thing. A complete wreck.

Yet, if Wesker could have begged for more, he would have. His body swayed violently with the rhythm of the Tyrant's penetrations. So deep. So hard.

More.

More.

More.

His mind was in a frenzy. The torture like heaven. His insides felt like they were about to rupture. His stomach bulged in a terrifying display of taut, sweaty, shivering flesh. His hole had not managed to resist for very long. Already, it was demolished, distended, and letting his guts peak out around the squirming invasion.

The surge of lightning was constant now. His muscles cramped, his body tense and hard like steel. It felt like a long, continuous orgasm. It would not end. His heart beat in all kinds of irregular ways, panicking at the horrible shock it kept receiving.

That rush. That insane rush of adrenaline he got every time he was on the verge of death. Though he was already feeling like he was coming non-stop, an even stronger orgasm took over. The intensity so tremendous he couldn't even scream. His heart stopped long before he had finished ejaculating.

Again, the cold darkness claimed him. The most comforting embrace of all.

For the first time since her transformation some two years ago, Morpheus began to feel tired. As her peak approached, it took her more and more efforts to maintain her pace. Her legs quaked and bucked, her body protested.

Her gaze fell upon Wesker. Was he still alive? It was impossible to tell. The electricity made him convulse quite a bit. His eyes were glassy, staring into the void. His body laid in a contorted way, still paralyzed. He had grown silent now.

Whether he had given up the ghost or was simply too exhausted to react didn't really matter to the Tyrant. After all, if he was dead, he wouldn't be anymore in just a couple minutes.

Using the last of her strengths, she gave a few more thrusts in the destroyed hole and finally came. Her pleasure vertiginous. All of her remaining electricity released in one go. It felt just as good to unleash her power as it did to ejaculate. Yet, despite her rapidly regenerating body working up another load, she wasn't as abundant as she had previously been.

She panted, shaking and weary, "J'arrive pas à le croire. Tu m'as épuisé, espèce de salaud." she laughed, reeling from her orgasm. Her tentacle slowly retracted, pulling her partner apart. Several inches of ruined rectum flopped wetly outside of his gaping anus.

Somehow, it was even more trashed than before.

An alluring bloom, she thought.

Licking her lips, Morpheus knelt down and worked her tongue over the veiny rosebud, filled with her own come, like a cream pastry. She was amused to realize it was somehow even bigger than the man's own member when erect. What a fascinating sight, to have so much of his inside on the outside.

With a salacious purr, Morpheus swallowed the whole thing. It was mushy and warm, going down her throat as she devoured it hungrily. She could feel his slimy seeds pouring into her stomach as she sucked on it. She slobbered in unbridled lust. The coppery taste of her partner's inner walls combined with the pungency of her own semen were a delicious combination. Something she could get addicted to.

"Oh, fuck yes, keep doing that."

Wesker was awake again. And he was no longer paralyzed, though his speech was rather slurred, his tongue still numb. He came back from the brink, riding the high that always followed his own demise. Nothing in the world could compare to that feeling.

Busying herself, Morpheus did not care to stop and inquire about her partner's well-being. She felt his soft hand, trembling, yet firmly pressed at the back of her head, urging her to further agonize his generous rosebud.

The Tyrant did just that. Working her tongue over it, squeezing it against the roof of her mouth, even letting her sharp teeth slightly graze over the sensitive flesh.

Wesker moaned shamelessly at the sensation. The warmth that surrounded him, the plump lips sucking his beaten rectum. It was such a welcome reward after all he had gone through. Morpheus licked him with fervour and the stimulation made his breath grow short.

"Yes, make me come with that beautiful mouth of yours." he panted, feeling his impending climax. His desecrated insides were so oversensitive now, it didn't take much for him to be consumed by pleasure.

He peaked, mewling in ecstasy, his body trembling with delight.

Giving one last, long suck to the twitching prolapse, soft like jelly, Morpheus rose back to her feet.

"And you came just from that? You're really something else." she was incredulous at how sensitive her partner's body was. She had been with anal-loving sluts before, but this was a whole new level of it.

"What can I say? You're just so good at this." Wesker spoke softly, out of breath, his head still spinning after such a powerful orgasm. He wrapped his toned arms around the Tyrant, embracing her tightly. Her sharp ridges embedded into his flesh. Her talented mouth sought his feverishly, and he tasted the mix of their juices on ashen lips.

"Round three?" Wesker had a short laugh, barely audible. His strength had yet to return to him, but he was not feeling particularly weary. Perhaps all that electricity had somehow energized him.

Morpheus' expression decomposed. She felt powerless. Whatever the virus had done to his partner, it was clearly superior to what she had been graced with. She had to admit herself defeated.

"Oh no, you win. I need a long rest."

"What a shame."

Wesker would have loved to just keep dying all day long. Though this Tyrant had proved to be an amazing lover, his search for a partner that would manage to tire him out remained fruitless.

He'd still call her sometime.


End file.
